


【霜铁授翻】偷蛋贼the egg thief

by FloraFangfei



Series: AMidnightDreary的霜铁宾果（授翻） [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Dragon Tony Stark, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining Loki (Marvel), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: 进入实验室时，扑面而来的热浪是在Loki意料之外的。那条龙也是。
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: AMidnightDreary的霜铁宾果（授翻） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597867
Kudos: 16





	【霜铁授翻】偷蛋贼the egg thief

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Egg Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379229) by [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary). 



> 送给Leikio。
> 
> 看这儿Leikio！！我终于把这一篇写出来了！虽然这可能和你一开始的构思不太一样，但我希望你会喜欢！
> 
> G3——“是哪里暴露了？”（Square filled: G3 - "What gave it away?"）

Loki从来都不会想别人。这是他贯彻一生的信条——好吧，可能没到 _一辈子_ ，但自从他明白了如果他突然失踪没有人会想他，他为什么要惦记他们？所以，不，Loki不会想别人。他也绝对没有想念现在不参加复仇者们的战斗的Tony Stark。

失去了一个算不上好的对手，Loki也就有那么一点惋惜吧。其他复仇者们都无聊透顶，而且他们没有顶层公寓，更不会和自己的对手分享一杯酒。没有人会冲他邪笑并开关于流行文化或者他迟到了的玩笑也没有人调戏他，询问他最近都搞了什么恶作剧。没有人……

Loki没有想Stark。

他瞬移到顶层公寓里的行为也和这无关。

他眯着眼环顾四周，然后去厨房里看了一眼，他甚至敲了敲卧室的门。顶层公寓是空的。他小心的叫着Stark的名字，但回答他的是JARVIS，Loki挥了挥手把他静音了。AI被命令放Loki进入顶层公寓，这一点没有被改变，但是他们俩还是看不惯对方。Loki现在没心情被说教。

他 _知道_ Stark在大厦里。（Loki用一个咒语来找到人类和关心或者什么其他愚蠢的东西无关。）如果他大半夜还不在顶层公寓，那他估计在实验室，所以接下来Loki向实验室进发。

他知道实验室的位置，尽管他没有亲眼见到过。JARVIS很明显不想让他去那里，因为Loki需要用一点魔法说服电梯带他下楼。

进入实验室时，扑面而来的热浪是在Loki意料之外的。那条龙也是，但是好吧。

有时你看到的事物是那么的不可思议，你立马认为那就是现实，因为没有其他解释方式了。Loki知道只有很少的几件事是不可能的，这就是其中一件，所以它一定就是真的了。

Tony Stark的实验室里有一只龙，龙类不会善待入侵者的。

Loki费力的吞咽一下，没有动，眼睛紧盯着那只生物。他很久没有见过一条龙了。在九界大部分地方，他们很早就已经灭绝了。瓦特海姆，尼福尔海姆和海姆冥界里本来就没有龙，约顿海姆最后的龙几千年前就已经死掉了，远在 _有人_ 毁灭了那里之前，阿斯加德和华纳海姆的龙在战争中死去。慕斯帕尔海姆还有一些龙，光精灵们也和艾尔夫海姆的巨蟒签订和平协议。（Loki见到的第一只和最后一只龙都是那种巨蟒；它们浑身呈明亮的蓝色，没有翅膀，在夜空中滑过的样子好像在星海里遨游。）至于中庭……

中庭的龙一直很神秘。

几千万年都没人见过它们了，最后有人见到也是在好久之前了所以大家都认为那是童话或传说。但是现在Loki在纽约的这座大厦里，他很确信自己看到的是一条龙。

它很大，大约占据了房间四分之一。桌子和仪器——很多看起来是坏了——被随意的拨到一边给龙腾出躺下伸展的空间。这和Loki在中庭故事书里看到的图画很相似。它的鳞片是深红色的，在昏暗的灯光下看起来像鲜血一样。龙长着角，头上有两个，还有一些长在它的脊背上，一直到尾尖，它们呈金黄色。有那么一会，Loki以为它们是火焰做的。龙的颈部和胸部也是那种颜色，鳞片下是隐隐火光。

是啊，没错。喷火龙。

龙金色的眼睛也在盯着他，比Loki所见过的任何动物的都要明亮智慧——但话说回来，龙不是动物。他们是完全不同的东西。而且，巧合的是，它们是九界中最危险的事物。

Loki在比这里安全的地方待过。

“晚上好。”Loki说，因为在你面对一个可以用巨大的爪子把你撕成两半的潜在对手时，礼貌总是有帮助的。“抱歉，我不知道你在这里休息，否则我不会……”

龙开始咆哮。

Loki清了清嗓子。“我在寻找Anthony Stark。我没有想要……”他没声了。

Stark。 _Anthony。_

哦诸神啊，求你们了—— _求你们了真希望他没事。_

龙缓慢的眨眨眼，过了一会它歪歪头，上下打量着Loki。直到那时Loki才看到了龙——同样巨大——的两条前腿之间放着的东西，而他所见到的几乎不可能是真的。

当然，那代表它就是真的。

一只蛋。龙在孵蛋。在Anthony的实验室里。龙在Anthony的实验室里孵蛋而不管它在 _哪儿_ 孵蛋一只正在孵蛋的龙是不应该被烦扰的，因为在孵蛋的龙保护欲和攻击性都非常强，所以—— _求求你让他没事，求求你了_ ——没有打扰了一只在孵蛋的龙的人可以活下来而且Loki _没有_ 在紧张——

啊，他逗谁呢。

他绝对在紧张。

但谢天谢地他有一个思维敏捷的大脑，他还有一丝希望。

这件事情可以有许多种结局。太多以死亡或者致命伤然后死亡结尾，但有一个会以安全撤退收尾，但他不能在不知道Anthony怎么样之前瞬移离开，所以他只能—— _砝码他需要砝码¬_ ——做一件事，所以——

他偷走了那只蛋。

这没有使他的处境安全一点，但至少现在他有那只被一个甚至最年轻的法师都能掌握的咒语召唤来的蛋，这说明龙a，很年轻，b，很笨或者c，很确信自己足够强壮杀死他所以他不需要保护蛋免受来自魔法的伤害。

管它呢。

Loki得到了那只蛋。

它不比他的头大，在他手中像是一个温暖沉重的石头。艳红色的卵石。有那么一会，他被它迷住了——一只龙蛋，他捧着一只 _龙蛋¬_ ——，但随后他注意力集中回来，抬头睁大眼睛看向龙。

至少，现在龙还没杀他。

Loki吞咽一下。

“我不想伤害它。”他说，“我也不会这样做。我只是想知道——”

他被一阵奇异的声音打断了，他很快搞明白那来自龙。它还坐在原来的位置没挪窝，只是坐直了一点，头上的角几乎打到了天花板。它的尾尖挥舞着，胸膛起伏着，发着光，两缕黑色的轻烟从它的鼻孔中升起。Loki挺到的声音和咆哮相似但又不完全像，它太飘忽不定又音调太高，更像 _喘息_ 。

他瞪了一会儿，手中还捧着蛋。当JARVIS的声音从天花板响起时他畏缩了一下。

 _“先生，你们都是安全的，我保证。但您必须转换回来，否则弧反应堆崩溃的概率太——”_

龙的尾巴最后一次甩出，然后龙开始变化。

Loki一直瞪着，嘴无意识张大，直到龙变成了一个 _人_ ，侧卧在地上并且是的，真的在喘息。Loki认出他时差点扔掉了蛋。

_“先生，您？”_

“我没事。”Tony Stark——Anthony——吼道，“没事，没事，我要——”他用胳膊肘支起自己，慌张的环顾房间最后眼神落在Loki身上。“你个 _杂种_ 。”

他在Loki可以张嘴之前站了起来，一秒后Anthony站在Loki面前，比人类移动的快得多。他从Loki手中夺过蛋，把它护在胸前，不住地抚摸，确保它没事。

“你 _他麻痹的_ 出了什么毛病，你——你不能到处去 _偷龙蛋_ ，你个混蛋！如果——”他打断话头，沉重的呼吸着。他胸前的弧反应堆闪烁着。

“Anthony。”Loki低语道。他说不出其他的话了。

Anthony的眼睛还是金色的。他的发尾像龙角那样闪着光，血红色的鳞片散布在胳膊和肩膀上。

“你，”Loki强迫自己说，“ _你_ 就是那个——”

“终于搞明白了，不是吗？”Anthony咆哮道，露出比人类的更尖利的牙。“是哪里暴露了？翅膀？鳞片？那颗 _他麻痹的蛋_ ？”

“我不知道——”

“你当然不知道！没有人知道！你为什么在 _这_ ？你他妈抢我的蛋干嘛？！”

“我几周没见你了！”Loki嘶嘶的回道，给自己辩护。“他们说你 _出差了_ ，但明显的你没有，然后我到这里看到了一只 _龙_ 在 _你的实验室里_ ！我以为你——”

他抿紧了唇，怒视着那个不是一个人类而是一条龙的人类。

“哦额滴神啊。”龙说。“你在担心。你在 _担心_ 我——”

“我没有！”

“啊，不， _不_ ，别说谎！你有！你以为我把自己吃了！”

“我不知道那是你，当然我——”

“然后你拿走了蛋为的是，什么，让我把自己再吐出来？！”Anthony把蛋夹在胳膊下，空闲的那一只手挥舞着，那意思是 _你疯了我受不了你_ ，而Loki对那个手势挺熟悉的。“完美的计划，真的！令人惊异。聪明绝顶。你再这么 _作一次_ 我 _真的会_ 他妈的啃了你，我保证。”

说完，他转身回到龙刚刚坐着的地方。自然，Loki跟着他。

“我不知道那是你。”他厉声说道，“你也不应该指责 _我_ 偷了你的蛋，你自己都没把它保护好！你——”

Anthony再次转身。他空闲的手抓住Loki的领子，把他拉近——Loki的心 _没有_ 停跳一拍，这也一定不是因为过近的距离，那怎么会造成这种影响呢？——，Loki突然想起这是一条 _龙_ ，比他强壮的多。

“首先。”Anthony慢慢的说，“停止你那蛊惑人心的废话，那 _不是_ 我的错。第二，我没有防护我的蛋免受你得魔法的伤害因为你是我的 _朋友_ 而我不知道你他妈是个偷蛋贼！”

_朋友。_

哦。

好吧。

“退后。”Anthony斥道，然后把Loki推开。“我要变回来了。”

几秒钟后，血红色的龙又护在蛋旁边，尾巴甩着，有 _那么一点_ 威慑力；他还在生气。金色的眼睛盯着Loki。

“变形者。”Loki喃喃道。“中庭的龙都是变形者。”

Anthony翻了个白眼，然后—— _你今天反应有点慢，不是吗？_

Loki畏缩，差点摔倒。他花了几秒钟消化，然后吞咽一下，说，“看来还是心电感应者。”

 _你很快就会成为一名专家的。_ Anthony的声音清晰的响在Loki的头脑里。

Loki盯了他很久。“你想让我离开吗？”他问道。

龙发出了一声像是叹息的声音。 _不。你还有十万个为什么呢，对吧？_

“呃，是啊。当然。”

_好吧。我——我是说，我也可以有一个伴儿。我一个人在这儿坐了几周了。过来吧。如果你想的话。_

Loki冲他眨眨眼，过了一会儿他小心的接近了Anthony，而对方的视线追随着Loki的一举一动。

_我不咬人，你知道。呃，除非你再靠近我的蛋。_

“我不会。”Loki保证道。他慢慢坐在地上，离他的¬——朋友很近。“对不起。我没想要吓你。”

 _吓我。_ Anthony重复道，声音苦涩，充满嘲讽。 _我他吗都快吓出心脏病了。_

“对不起。”Loki重复道，他是认真的。他再次看向Anthony巨大的身躯。龙的胸前少了几片鳞，Loki看到了很深的疤痕。Loki心里的石头落地。“必须承认，我没料到这个。”

Anthony没说话，只是又翻了个白眼。

“有别人知道吗？”

 _Rhodey。_ Anthony答道。 _他一周过来一次。_

“但是其他人——”

_只有你和Rhodey。没人知道。_

Loki笑了。“你的秘密在我这里很安全。”

_是啊，好吧。管它呢。你意识到了你刚才又在担心吗？_

“哦，我没有。”Loki轻快地说。“你先回答我几个问题吧。”

_你现在不是负责做决定的人。_

“我确信你不会很快想要吃掉我。”

 _是啊，但是我在孵蛋。_ Anthony提醒他。 _我很情绪化的。_

是啊，那只蛋。好吧，一次解决一个问题。“你多少岁了？”

Anthony再次叹息，和他人形的时候同样夸张的表示出疲倦。 _比你老。_ 他答道。 _但没比你老多少。_

然后他告诉了Loki一切。关于他是如何在还未孵化的时候被从母亲身边偷走，后来他找到她时她已经死了。他以人形生活了很多年，相对安全一些，被奇怪复杂的环境所迫成为了Anthony Edward Stark，然后他找到了这枚蛋并发誓用自己的生命保护它。

“它孵化之后你怎么办？”Loki问道。他被迷住了——但也在担忧。

 _他。_ Anthony纠正道。 _不知道。把他养大，我猜。保护他。_

Loki吞咽一下。“还有别的龙……”

_我很久都没有见过他们了。我想我们只能靠自己了。_

_不。_ Loki想道。 _你们不用。我可以帮忙。_

几秒钟过后，Anthony说， _感谢。_

Loki有些困惑。他瞪了他一眼。“别这样。”

 _什么？_ Anthony问道。他听起来无比的无辜。

“别在我的脑子里乱看。”

Anthony发出来一种Loki没有听过的声音。很像一声呼噜。 _抱歉，公主。不会再发生了。_

Loki皱眉看了他一会，然后问道，“你叫什么？”

_呃，Lo，你知道我叫什么。_

“你不是你假装的这个人类，所以这个人类的名字也不是你的真名。”

_哦。我也没有其他名字了。我破壳的时候没有人给我起名。_

Loki不喜欢这一点。他挪近了一点，小心的靠在Anthony的身侧，等着龙把他推开。龙没有。

“那就Anthony吧。”Loki有点心不在焉的说。Anthony的鳞片温暖光滑，贴在背上很舒服。“我喜欢这个名字。”

Anthony转头看向Loki。 _‘Stark’去哪儿了？_

Loki深思熟虑的哼了一声。“恐怕他被一条龙吃了。”

 _哦不。_ Anthony把头搁在地上闭上了眼睛。龙蛋安全的搁在他的前腿间。 _太可惜了。_

过了一会，他又打起了呼噜。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：这篇文敲的有点仓促 请 原谅我的魔鬼直译和语病


End file.
